Help:Create an account
To create an account, go to and click the "create an account" link. Your account is used on every Wikia, so you only need to create it once and you will be able to log into every Wikia community. Account registration is not required for reading or editing any of the Wikia sites, although some wikis have local policies encouraging you to register before editing. To learn about the differences in features available to anonymous and registered users, see How do I create an account? On the account creation page, only a username and password are required. Your email address and real name are completely optional. What should I consider when choosing a user name? Your user name will be shown in and on . Please choose a user name that will not cause offence. Do not use a website address or email address in your name. Real names are encouraged for users who are not minors, but are by no means necessary. See Wikipedia's policy on names for further guidance. How do I choose a secure password? Please choose a secure password. Do not use words from any dictionary in your password. These are open to dictionary attacks where crackers will be able to steal your password. Do not use easy-to-guess personal information in your password, such as a date of birth or child's name. It is best to use a mixture of upper and lower case letters, numbers, and special characters. Do not share your password with anyone, do not write it down, and change it frequently. Your password will be stored in a hash, so is not accessible to anyone else. You can choose to have the site remember this password so you do not need to login every time you edit. Please consider carefully whether to do this on a computer that others have access to. Do I have to enter an email address? Entering an email address is optional, but recommended. If you forget your password, clicking the mail me a new password button is the only way to retrieve it. Staff cannot retrieve or reset lost passwords, and without a verified email address at which to receive a new password, you will no longer be able to use that account. An email address also allows other users to contact you privately. The page lets other logged-in users email you via a form on the wiki; they will not see your email address. Your email will not be used for any other purposes, and will not be sold or passed on to third parties. Why do you ask for real names? The MediaWiki software was developed for the building of reference works, where contributors often want to be credited under their real names instead of an internet alias, and this form was built to support that. The real name field on the login form is optional. It might in the future be displayed as part of the meta data of a page, but is currently not used anywhere on the Wikia system. Can my account be deleted if I stop using it? It is not possible for accounts on Wikia to be deleted. If you want to use a different username, you can create a new account at and begin using the new one instead. If there is a risk you will be suspected of "sockpuppetry" (using two accounts for malicious purposes such as double voting), then you should add a note to the user page of both accounts to make it clear you have changed your username. You can also your old user page and talk page to the new account name. Edits made under the old account will not be assigned to the new one. See also * Create an account